Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS: GO) is a first-person shooter video game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced on August 12, 2011.http://kotaku.com/5891732/valve-delays-counter+strike-go-to-summer It was developed by Valve Corporation and Hidden Path Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, and was released on August 21, 2012 as a download-only title for $14.99.http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/06/june-11th-update/ Developement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive began as a port of Counter-Strike: Source to the Xbox 360 by Hidden Path Entertainment. Valve saw the opportunity and decided to expand the game since Counter-Strike was their least updated franchise at the time. Jess Cliffe confirmed the name on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 while Valve confirmed it in an official announcement on August 12, 2011. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest version of the Source engine, and is not built off Counter-Strike: Source. Valve developed the game to be both casual and competitive, including both a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced that the beta would begin in October, but they later delayed it due to feedback from VIP players. The closed beta started on November 30, 2011. Starting August 14, 2012, the beta was open to everyone who had pre-ordered the game. Development is ongoing, and updates can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel . A community grassroots effort to better document, organize, and track the resolutions of existing bugs and issues has been acknowledged by Valve, and the unofficial CS:GO Bugs and Issue Tracker is maintained by the 64bitVPS Gaming Community . Features Weapons There are 8 new weapons in Global Offensive, and there will be several changes to returning weapons, such as firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement rate. Weapons in bold are new weapons that never appeared in a previous game. Weapons in italic ''are weapons that replace guns that appeared in the previous games. Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *'Tec-9' Counter-Terrorists *Glock-18 *''P250'' *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *''P2000 (replaces the USP)'' Heavy Terrorists *''Nova (replaces the M3)'' *''XM1014'' *'Sawed-Off' Counter-Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *''XM1014'' *'MAG-7' Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *'MP7 '(replaces the MP5) *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Counter-Terrorists *''MP9 (replaces the TMP)'' *'MP7 '(replaces the MP5) *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles Terrorists *''Galil AR'' *AK-47 *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *''SG 553 (replaces the Krieg 552)'' *AWP *G3 SG/1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *''M4A4 (replaces the M4A1)'' *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *''SCAR-20 (replaces the SG550)'' Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Equipment Grenades Terrorists *'Molotov Cocktails' *'Decoy Grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Counter -Terrorists *'Incendiary Grenades ' *'Decoy Grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Gear *Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defusal kit is purchasable in Competitive mode. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the Defusal Kit. *There a new piece of gear the Zeus x27, which appears as a stun gun and provides a one time, one shot kill for $1,000. Maps On launch Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps. 8 updated classic maps and 8 new maps for the new Arsenal game mode *Aztec (Defusal) *Dust (Defusal) *Dust2 (Defusal) *Inferno (Defusal) *Nuke (Defusal) *Train (Defusal) *Italy (Hostage rescue) *Office (Hostage rescue *Baggage (Arms Race) *Shoots (Arms Race) *Shorttrain (Demolition) *Bank (Demolition) *Lake (Demolition) *Safehouse (Demolition) *Sugarcane (Demolition) *St. Marc (Demolition) Since release two other official maps have been added to the game: *Monastery (Arms Race) on the 1 Oct 2012 *Vertigo (Defusal) on the 1 Oct 2012 Factions Global Offensive features a total of 14 different factions. The factions are a mix of old and new characters. Terrorists: *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists: *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Achievements Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting 4 headshots in one round. The awards add up and give you medals which can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. You can also find a list in the achievements and stats menu. A list of all achievements and there requirements can be found here . Miscellaneous *Competitive and Casual modes *New Arsenal game mode, based on the popular Gun Game mod for Counter-Strike: Source. It has two variations; Arsenal: Demolition and Arsenal: Arms Race. *Bullet penetration through some walls, materials and objects. *New factions and changes to classic ones *Matchmaking system based on skill *Support for dedicated servers (PC and Mac only) *Leaderboards *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced. *Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ *The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team. *The HUD, crosshair and buy VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are using it. *The radio has been updated and each faction now speaks in their native accent. *Instead of having multiple Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist classes to choose from, each map has two opposing factions against other, similar to the Xbox port of Counter-Strike. *Gold Knife added to Demolition and Aresenal Modes. Misc * Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *Since Silencers are not featured in Global Offensive, the developers had to replace all the weapons that had a silencer (such as the M4A1, USP, and the Schmidt Machine Pistol). *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive didn't arrive on the PAL version of Playstation Store on the offical release date, causing PS3-owning fans of the region to react in anger. Sony apologised for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation or confirm a new release date. Videos Gallery Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive